a loop hole in the timeline
by Ghost Kat
Summary: A new girl comes to Casper High! But why is she acting so strange? Who's 'Works? And why is Danny the only one who sees and remembers time freezing? R&R! UPDATE: ch 5 is up!
1. Works

Heyloo! This is my first one, so please read it!

Disclaimermabob: I own danny phantom! **wakes up from dream** dangit!

Update: I changed around things on the first chapter, it should make 

**A little more sense now.  **

Thoughts are in _italics_

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Prologue

"So….'works….what is it that you want me to do again?"

A young girl stared idly at a giant screen she was talking to.

" Again? Don't you listen, child? And DON'T call me 'works! It's not my name!" The man's deep voice resonated throughout the big, dark room she was in. The constant sound of clicking could be heard.

"Ha haha! I'm just jokin'! Besides, I've known you for 500 years!

Can't a girl call a friend by his pet name?" She said this last part in mock sweetness. "Agh.." The man sighed and ran a hand over his face. " You know what to do." He paused, and then continued. "Just go in to the time and fix what is wrong. You know what to do. I would have liked to go myself, as I am more experienced," The girl rolled her eyes, " but I have other business to attend to." " yeah, yeah, yeah." She rose what looked like a small gear on a chain, and opened it. It started to glow, and then she was enveloped in a bright blue light. Before she was completely gone, she said "Bye…..'Works!"

The REAL chapter one.

Danny's P.O.V ( kinda sorta)

As Danny opened his locker to get ready for the next class he thought about his day. There hadn't been any ghost attacks today, which was unusually rare. Just as he thought that, though, a blue mist came out of his mouth.

_Great! And I actually thought I was going to be on time today!_ He thought angrily. The hallways were almost empty, so he ran behind a locker and went ghost as two familiar rings of blue light turned him into Danny Phantom. He flew back out, but nothing but a girl was walking down the hallway. She saw him and her eyes widened, and she froze in place.

" uh, um…boo?" He said. She turned around and ran into a class.

_Phew. Hope she doesn't remember me!_

He quickly went back to normal, picked up his stuff, and went in to the classroom.

"hello, Mr. Fenton, thank you for joining class, late as usual." Said a fat man in his 40's. (I think!) " Please sit down so the class can continue."

Danny looked around and saw two familiar faces. Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, his two best friends. He ran and sat next to them. " Ghost battle?" Sam whispered. "Yeah!" he told her back " except my ghost sense went off, but I didn't see any!" "hmmm…" She looked worried. Danny thought she was kinda cute, but he was never going to admit that to her- or himself, for that matter!

"Now, before we were interrupted, I would like to introduce you all to Kaylynn… Chost?" Mr.Lancer said. "It's pronounced Chost (cost)"

She said. She was a girl on the tall side, with very long light blonde hair about a foot past her waist. She had dark green eyes, and a slight old-age Britain accent. She wore a blue tee shirt and long flare jeans." She came all the way from England, so please try and make her feel at home. You can choose a seat now." Dash grinned. Danny could tell he was already planning on bullying her. With a closer look at her he realized that that was the girl he had seen in the hallway. Kaylynn glanced over to Danny and gave him a slight smile. _Weird._ She walked over and sat in an empty seat next to Tucker. _ Well, he looks happy _Danny thought. No doubt he was going to try and smooth talk her into dating him. If she was like the hundreds of other girls, she'd say no.

So, class went on as usual. Mr. Lancer droned on about the Civil War. Danny fell asleep. Sam took notes, Tucker played with his PDA. The new girl, Kaylynn, took notes furiously. She was taking notes, right? Not doodling? Wow. _She IS really weird _thought Danny before drifting back off into sleep.

"BBRRIIIIINNNNGGGG!" the bell for the end of class rang; telling them it was time for lunch. " Be sure to finish that worksheet on The Battle of Gettysburg!" Yelled Mr. Lancer.

"Hey, Danny! Wake up! You missed the test!" "WHA?" Danny woke up looking crazed. " haha! I'm just kidding, dude, it's time for lunch!"

" Tucker! You have got to stop doing that!" " It just never gets old!"

The three friends headed off to lunch.

The new girl stayed back for a while and thought to herself, _ heh. Everything is going according to plan.._

At lunch….

The three friends got their food and sat down at their usual table.

"Ew! Turkey sandwich!" said Sam, the Ultra-recyclo vegetarian. She would never eat meat. Ever.

"Hey, I'll help you with that problem!" The meat-a-holic, Tucker, though, had a meat streak that was 14 years and counting.

Danny was thinking about something else.

_What a weird girl. Wonder why she smiled at me..._ He saw Kaylynn pull out a lunch bag of her own.

He didn't blame her, thought, this food was pretty nasty. Ever since the "lunch lady" ghost…. He started to stare off in space.

"DANNY!" "huh? What?" " Didn't you hear me the first time I said it?" said Sam. "What?" Danny had that blank look on his face again. "rrr. I SAID why don't we invite the new girl over here? She looks lonely."

"Kaylynn? sure!" said Danny.

" What did you say her name was? Oh. KAYLYNN!" Sam yelled " HEY! COME HERE!" Kaylynn looked up and smiled. She ran over to them. " um, yes?" she asked. " well, we were wondering, if you wanted to sit with us!" Sam said kindly. " Sure! That's really nice of you." She sat down.

"So…." Sam started off." I'm Sam Manson, this-" she pointed to Tucker " Is Tucker Foley" "hey, how ya doin? Want to go out with me?" Tucker grinned. "Tucker!" Sam said angrily at him. Kaylynn didn't mind though, she blushed and giggled a little. _That's a first_ Danny thought. "Tucker didn't mean that!"

" Yes I did! Seriously!" Tucker said eagerly. Sam gave him a mean look

" Don't mind him, he's just… insane."

"o-kayy.." Kaylynn looked a little confused.

"So, Kaylynn,-" " please, you can call me Kaylie" Kaylynn stated.

"okay." Sam continued " and this is Danny Fenton"

"Hey! I know you! Aren't your parents the famous ghost hunters?" Kaylie said excitedly. " uh, yeah." Danny was surprised that someone had heard about his parents and had NOT thought that they were crazy.

"Hey, cool pocket watch! It looks just like a tiny-" " oh! Uh, you mean this one….? I-its very special to me, I got it from…. A family friend."

She looked a little nervous. " hey! Wow, it looks broken! I'll just fix it."

She opened it and pushed the big hand on the tiny clock to three.

All of a sudden, Danny's ghost sense went off. He went to run away, but he couldn't move! He looked over to Sam and Tucker, they were frozen! He tried to speak to them, yell to them that something weird was going on, but he couldn't even speak. His ghost sense was still floating in mid air in front of him! It seemed all that he could move was his eyes. He looked over to Kaylynn, she was able to move! She held up the stopwatch thing. It started to glow, then it sent out a hologram like screen. She looked around. Everything and every one was frozen in place. She then looked directly at Danny, then turned back around to the floating screen and said "hello……'Works? Its me."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Weeee!

Ya, I know its kinda short.

Please rate and review! ( constructive criticism accepted!)

If you like it, I'll continue!


	2. Cobra Girl

Hey! Heres the next chapter!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

" It's me." Kaylynn said. " …Hey, I KNOW you're there! Pick up the clock!" Danny was getting REALLY confused. What had just happened? Why the heck was everything frozen and why was he the only one that appeared to be able to hear all of this? Kaylynn tapped her foot impatiently, when a face appeared on the screen. Danny couldn't make out any of the facial features but he could see two bright red eyes, the left one with a jagged scar coming down from it. "What?" The man answered. "Well….. I'm just checking up on progress. They almost caught me, but I blamed it on the whole "watch breaking" thing." " Classic. Well, have you remembered to… ask tucker to the dance? It all relies on that, you know! You have to keep him distracted so he doesn't make the wish!" The man said this part very seriously, but she started to giggle a little. "KAYLYNN!" The man yelled. " h-hheh, I, I'm getting there! We haven't gotten on the topic yet! Plus.. I.. kinda forgot. " Kaylynn said sheepishly. _THE DANCE?_ Danny couldn't believe he forgot, they told him a week ago! **Flashback:** " DANNY! Are you even listening to me?" Sam screamed at him. "Huh—yeah!" Danny had fallen asleep. YET again. " There's going to be a spring dance in a couple of weeks.." Sam looked expectedly at Danny, but he had already gone to sleep. Sam sighed. **End of da flashback.** The two continued to talk. "Gah! Not again!" The man sighed. "Just, at LEAST tell me that he is-" Kaylynn glanced around at Danny. " Don't worry, 'Works, it'll all work out! H Haa haha! Wow! That was like 3 "W" words in a row!" She laughed. "ARGG! You confound me, woman! MY. NAME. ISNT. WORKS!" The mysterious mans voice echoed through the motionless cafeteria. You KNOW that annoys me and yet you still call me it! You KNOW my real name is-" " yeah! I get it! Jeez, keep your cloak on!" Kaylie interrupted. "Hey! Don't make fun of my cloak!" the man snapped. " I WASN'T , gears for brains!" she snapped back. " GASP! You take that back! you…you…" "Cant even think of a better comeback!" she sneered.

The two argued like five year olds back and forth. They obviously had a very close bond.

_RRggg! I don't have time for this!_ Danny concentrated and tried to shoot a ghost beam. It was twice as hard, because time-or so he thought- was stopped. When he finally concentrated up enough energy to shoot one he didn't move, but he sure shot of one heckuva ghost beam!

FWWWWEEEEEWWWWW! Kaylynn and the man immediately stopped arguing and turned around, wide eyed, to look at Danny. " You'd better start time up again. And remember, DON'T LET THE GHOST GET NEAR TUCKER! And don't tell Danny until the time is right! ." The man said, all in one breath. "Right." she sat down, opened her watch and clicked a purple button. ATCHOO! Sam sneezed, Tucker continued eating, oblivious to the fact about time. Danny just stood there. His ghost sense…uh, continued, but he ignored it. He had a strange feeling that it was the box ghost. _WOAH! Wait, what? Where-why…-what just happened!_ _Who WAS he? Who…why did Kaylynn…WHATS WITH THE WATCH!_ He suddenly yelled very loud. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Everyone in the cafeteria turned around and looked at him like he was nuts. Dash threw an apple at him "Loo-ser! Ha!" Everyone then turned around and went back to their usual clamor. Danny just sat down and looked at Sam, Tucker and Kaylynn. Kaylynn had a look of sudden surprise, and then an " I-know-what-just-happened-but-im-SURE-not-gonna-tell-you-so-try-and-figure-it-out-for-youself-hotshot!" look. "Hey, um-dude? Are you okay…?" Tucker had a puzzled look on his face. " I! Need to speak to you! guys! A-lone. Do you mind? Just for a second, Kaylynn?" Danny questioned, already pushing her out of the cafeteria.. "Sure. I'll be right back!" she ran out of the Cafeteria.

"Whoa, Danny, what's with the freak-out? You sure you didn't get hit in the head on a ghost fight?" Sam said, a little freaked out at what Danny just did. " Nice, Sam, but DID YOU GUYS JUST SEE WHAT HAPPENED?" He got blank stares from both of them. "Let me explain… okay. She had to 'fix' her watch, remember?" They nodded their heads. "Then…it froze…the screen popped up… the man with the eyes..then I shot a ghost beam! Then the time was..now! started! Remember?" Danny finished. He looked a little crazed "uh, Danny….all that happened is that your ghost sense went off, and then you sat there for a second, yelled 'aah', dash threw an apple at you and then sat down." Sam replied._ I wonder why he's acting so weird_ Sam thought to herself.

Danny's ghost sense went off again. "hhh. I have to go guys, I'll be right back! Think about what I said, okay?" "o-okay." Tucker and Sam said. Danny ran off outside and concentrated as he turned in to Danny Phantom. He then flew off in search of the ghost before lunch started. " I wonder what Danny was talking about. He seemed a little…well, nuts, to be honest." Sam said to Tucker. " Yeah! I know."

"Come on out! I know you're here." Danny shouted around Amity Park.

"Phantom! I need to talk to you!" A girl came out of the clearing of the trees.

She had greenish pale skin, and her irises were completely white. Her pupils, though were pitch black, and were oblong. Not completely slits, like a snakes, but they were up there.

Her outfit was a black slim jumper with green hem, and she was also wearing black pants with boots. Her completely bright glowing green hair was tied back in a ponytail with a red ribbon. It seemed to be alive, moving to a rhythm, swaying in the wind.

Standing next to Danny, though, she didn't look that weird. " Listen, I don't have time for this!" Danny sighed impatiently. " Just get in the thermos, and I wont have to fight you!"

"Hey! I don't want to either, but just listen for a –OW!" Danny blasted her with a ghost beam. "Stop yammering! It's getting really annoying." " You wanna fight!" she got up, and her forked tongue licked the air. Wait—forked tongue! _Whoa-oh! I think she's part snake or something!_ Danny thought. " All I wanted to do was tell you something, but you wont listen! I'll just have to get you to listen—by force, if necessary. I have a "short-fuse" temper." ' _He_ _may not like it, but hey, what he doesn't know wont break his clock!_ The girl thought. She grinned, flashing fangs. " Hey, Snakey! What makes you think you CAN get me to listen?" Danny smirked. "This!" She charged at Danny, plowing him into a tree. "Rrrr.." Danny's eyes glowed dangerously. "Ooh! the scary eyes! NOW it's a fight!" The two fought in the air for a while, shooting ecto-beams everywhere.

_She knows what she's doing, but she seems a little clumsy._ Thought Danny, watching as she tripped—in mid air. " Looks like we're evenly matched." Danny stated. "Not for long!" The girl appeared to concentrate, and her long, bright green ponytail took the shape of a snake (without eyes, and still attached to her head!) And it started to sway back and forth, back and forth. Danny started to watch it and started moving back and forth to the hair snakes rhythm. "That's right, Phantom, follow the snakey.." she made the snake zoom towards Danny, ready to strike, but he realized what was happening, and went intangible just in time. "Wait. You were trying to hypnotize me!" Danny shouted.

**Meanwhile, back at school..**

Tucker and Sam were worried. Where was Danny? Was he still in that ghost fight? And how about that new girl..uh.. Kaylie? Where had she rushed out of all of a sudden? They both exchanged worried looks as they walked into class. "Excuse me, Mr. Foley do you know where Danny and Kaylynn went? They are usually with you." Mr. Lancer gave tucker a suspicious glare. "Uh..They..Uh.." Tucker looked over at Sam nervously. "They had to go to the nurses office! They..felt really… sick!" Sam said quickly. "Hmmm. Okay.." Mr. Lancer replied, with another suspicious look.

**Back to the fight…**

" What! You resisted my hypnosis!" She looked angry.

" Heh! Guess I'm to smart for you to use your hypnotism on! Luckily you're not smart enough to realize this!" He had his hand on her ponytail. "Wha!" He swung her around by her hair and slammed her into the ground. "Now get into the thermos like a good ghost!" Said Danny with a smirk on his face. She got up, baring her fangs and rubbing her wounded head. " Not so, Phantom, when I said by force, I MEANT IT" She stood up, and her eyes turned pure white. "Wait, what's happening to you!" Her form started to waver, and Danny saw her getting bigger, more snake like. When she was finished transforming she looked like a giant green cobra, with red streaks on its and red eyes.. "HSSSSSSSSS!" She—it—whatever it was bared its long fangs and hissed at Danny. "Uh oh." He said. This ghost fight might be a little harder than the rest.


	3. sleepover

It's a new chapter! Yay!

My reviewers, who provided tips and encouraging words!

Mina-Chan AMD

Never Listening

Disclaimer I don't own Danny phantom, nor will I ever unless I find out I am somehow related to Butch Hartman and I inherit it from him. Which will never happen. Never. Ever.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"What are you?" Danny shouted at the giant beast.

The cobra opened its mouth but no sound came out. Instead, Danny could hear it talking in his mind. "Phantom, I am a Were-Cobra! I would expect you would know that instead of the usual were-wolf, in the ghost zone, there are many other were-creatures!" It closed its mouth.

"What other types are there?" Asked Danny, as an attempt to distract the giant creature as he slowly backed away.

It opened its mouth again, and Danny heard the voice. " Oh, you know, Were-cats, lizards, insects, birds, and—HEY! You were trying to distract me!"

The Cobra wrapped its tail around Danny.

He tried, but he couldn't phase out of it or turn into mist (that's what I'm calling it!) and get out of her grasp. "What do you want with me?" Danny yelled at the beast.

" Just to tell you this:

Uh, hmm…" it appeared to be in deep thought.

"What?" Questioned Danny

" Give me a sec! Jeez! I had to memorize this by heart!"

The creature might have been a giant Were-Cobra girl, but she had the voice and attitude of a teenager.

"Okay, okay I got it:

** Ahem **

At midnight's hour,

A Ball awaits,

The old friend's curse

Will take place.

Sadness comes, but anger makes way.

So stop the wish before it gets..Uh, sayed.

That is all."

The cobra released Danny, and he dropped to the ground. "Wait….What is that supposed to mean?" Danny said, puzzled by the odd poem.

"Well…. I can't really tell you, but here's a hint: When an offer comes up, say yes. It will help you on your quest. Hey! That rhymed!" The cobra looked pleased. And with that, it disappeared.

"Wait I don't understand!" Danny made a move near where the cobra was, but it was gone. He went behind a tree, and a blue flash appeared as he went back to normal.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRINGGGGGG!

_OH NO! SCHOOLS OVER?_ Danny thought, freaking out. He ran out from behind the tree and—

"DANNY!" Kaylie shouted. "I'm so glad to see you!"

She ran up and hugged Danny. "Did you just see that?"

"Uh, w-what?" Said Danny backing away from Kaylynn, a little embarrassed at Kaylie hugging him. She acted like she had known him forever.

"Those two! A white haired, green-eyed boy! I bet his name was invis-o-bill or something like that! Anyways, he was fighting with this girl, and she turned into a Cobra, and—OH MY GOSH! School!"

She shouted.

"MY NAMES NOT IN- I mean, yeah! It was really weird! D-did you happen to see a blue flash?" Danny said a little worried that maybe Kaylie had figured out his secret.

"Yeah!" she replied. "Right from behind this tree and..then…you came out …from…behind it." Her eyes widened.

" HEY! Don't look at me like that! I am not a gh—" Danny was cut off.

"You got zapped by that ghost!" She said.

"Uh, yeah…hey! There's Sam and Tucker!" Said Danny; glad she had not realized he was half-ghost.

"Danny! And ..Kaylynn! Where were you guys?" Sam ran up to Danny.

Sam gave a "ghost-battle-right?" look at Danny.

"Yeah, dude, you guys were away all day! Don't worry, though, we covered for ya." Tucker said.

"Thanks, Tucker! But we were here because we saw a real ghost battle! Right Danny?" Kaylie looked eagerly at Danny.

"Uh, y-yeah!" Danny said. He was going to say something to Sam and Tucker, but Kaylynn kept on talking.

"W-was it a white haired ghost?" Sam said.

"Cause if it is, I'm sure it was nothing and you should forget you ever saw it!" Tucker added nervously.

" Yeah! And NO way! It was cool! He fought a Cobra-girl-thing! Then it said a rhyme.. something about a ball…but yeah! It was so AWEsoME!" she squealed.

The three, Sam, Tucker, and Danny just stood there, speechless, unable to say anything.

"Sorry if I'm freaking out, it was just so cool." She apologized.

" It's okay! I mean, it IS pretty cool, ghost battles and flying and stuff." Danny said, without noticing he had said flying.

"Wait, what did you just say FLYING?" she said incredulously.

"N-NO! I, uh, I said …" Danny looked at Sam and Tucker for help.

"Flopping!" Tucker said.

"Flopping?"

" In the water! Swimming! He likes to swim!" Sam added.

" Uhh….okay…" Kaylynn looked very confused.

"Anyways….You guys have been really nice to me. I just wanted to thank you." Kaylynn said.

"Aw, it was nothing!" Sam said.

"No! Really, it wasn't nothing, most people would ignore and make fun of my accent, but you guys have been awesome! So… I was wondering… well, you don't have to but if you want to …Come for a kinda sleepover thing? It is Friday," she said. " In separate rooms of course." She said quickly.

The three went over the offer in their heads.

**Sam:**

Well, we don't know her that well, but she seems really nice. I'm sure it will be fine, and plus, it may be my chance to make a friend that's a girl. I'll say…yes!

**Tucker:**

_Sleep over at a girl's house? Sure! Besides, I'm sure she's okay._

**Danny:**

We hardly know her. But what that Cobra said… I'll have to say yes. Besides, she is nice, but what was with that whole clock thing? Freezing time? Maybe I was dreaming.

" I also just got that new DOOM:II game for the game cube, and its no fun playing alone. Plus, my dads not home.. " She said to herself.

"Yes!" the three of them said in unison.

" You're not allergic to cats, snakes, horses, deer or birds, right?"

"Uh..Yeah." They said.

"Good! My house is the new one on the corner of Spectre and Green street, kay? How does… 8 sound?

"Fine!" They replied. They all said bye to each other, and went their separate ways.

Danny walked up to Sam and Tucker.

"Weird sounding ghost, Danny! How'd it go?" Tucker questioned Danny.

"Well…" he explained, " It was like this girl, who was part snake. She was trying to tell me something, but I didn't have enough time so we fought, and then she transformed into this giant cobra, grabbed me, and said I had to figure out a poem, and now I have no clue what it means." Danny said all in one breath.

"So, what was it? Maybe we can help!" Sam offered.

Danny began, " it was… at midnights hour,

A Ball awaits,

The old friend's curse

Will take place.

Sadness comes, but anger makes way.

So stop the wish, before it gets sayed."

He had no idea how he remembered that, it was like it was burned into his head or something

"Sayed isn't a word." Sam pointed out.

"I know, but what does it mean?" Danny left out the point that the cobra told him to accept an offer.

" A ball, right? That means like…a..dance.." Sam said. "Wait! The spring dance! Whatever is going to happen, is going to happen then!" Sam said.

"yes…YES! The dance, but what then?" Danny replied.

"I don't know… let's think about it later. We have a sleep over to prepare for, remember?" Sam stated.

"Yeah."

"Bye!" the three friends said to each other.

**At Kaylynn's house..**

_Ooh! I have to get ready!_ Thought Kaylynn .

Okay lets see… 

_Junk food? Check_

_Game room opened? Check_

_Truth or dare?_ She smiled evilly to herself_ check!_

_And…Weird room full of clocks closed so no one realizes who I am closed? Check._

**At Danny's house:**

Hmm-Weird poem… weird girl..

Danny thought to himself.

" Hey Danny, what are you packing for?" Jazz asked. She wondered what he was up to.

"Mmmhmm." Danny replied, not paying attention.

"DANNY!"

"Wha..Huh…? Yeah! I'm going to the new girl's house for a sleepover-thing." Danny's parents were off on a ghost-hunting thing, so only he and Jazz were home. "I-in separate rooms, of course!" Danny added quickly after seeing the stern look on Jazz's face.

"Okay, but just be careful!" Jazz said, being her usual cautious self.

"Jazz! I'll be-" Danny was cut off as his ghost sense went off.

"FINE! Boy, is it cold in here, now I need to pack so go!" he hurriedly pushed jazz out of his room.

As soon as Jazz was out of his room, he shouted " I'm Going Ghost!" and two rings of light turned him into Danny Phantom. He went intangible, and flew out the window to look for the ghost.

Sam and Tucker were walking with their stuff to Kaylynn's house. Eventually, they got there.

"Whoa! Sam, it's almost as big as your house!" Tucker gaped at Kaylie's house. Actually, it looked more castle-like.

"Hope it doesn't have any dungeons in it!" Sam sounded like she joked, but was kind of being serious. It did look a little creepy. She rang the doorbell.

DONGGG!

They both jumped, the doorbell was really loud.

They saw the doorbell opening. "Hey, guys! I'm glad you could make it! Come in!" Kaylynn smiled and offered a helping hand with their things. Surprisingly, she could carry it all.

"Just follow me!" She led the way through a twisting hallway.

Sam and Tucker looked at all the doors they passed on the way there. There was a door where soft talking could be heard from, a door with a lot of ticking noised, a door that glowed, and many more.

"We're here!" Kaylynn said happily.

They wound up in a fairly large room, with a widescreen TV, various video game consoles and a BIG bowl of M&M's and other candies. A Bright orange cat looked at them, then leaped away.

"COOL!" Tucker yelled and ran up and started playing random video games.

"Neat, Kaylynn!" Sam said and started to mess around with the TV remote.

" Hey, do you know where Danny is?" Kaylynn asked Sam?

"I'm sure he's fine…" Sam said, knowing perfectly well that he was off fighting ghosts.

By Danny… 

"Hey, ghost! Lets make this quick, I have a party to go to!" Danny shouted at the strange looking ghost.

"YOU!" The beast snarled. It looked like a black smog, with red eyes and sharp teeth. " I got RID of you!" It growled.

" What do you mean you got rid of me? I'm right here, aren't I? Guess you failed at that!" Danny said and charged at it, but went right through it.

" Hah! Child, you cannot touch me! Hmmm.." He resumed a more human-like form, but still remained his fog like complexion. A little necklace appeared around his neck, with an hourglass on the end of it. He held it in his hand. "Ah, the fool. What a mistake he made!" The smog said to itself.

" Hey! When you're done talking to yourself, crazy, turn around."

The smog turned around, but was not fast enough to dodge the ghost beam Danny shot at him.

"Rrrrrg, foolish child, no-one hurts me!" The smog rushed at Danny, enveloping him in a dark cloud of shadows.

"Hey!" Danny flew around, but everything around him was dark. He heard a deep chuckle. Suddenly, it felt as if he were being ripped apart, by the inside out.

"AAAHHH!" He doubled over in pain.

Aaghh! What the heck is happening! It feels like—AGH! 

Danny thought to himself. _Wait—_

In between the pangs of pan he looked at his hands and body. Nothing seemed to be happening. _It must be just… an illusion!_

"Its just an Illusion!" Danny shouted, and a bubble of ectoplasmic-energy surrounded him and exploded the smog.

"Arrg! You broke my illusion!" The smog resumed its regular form. " Hmm. I have a better idea for you, child. He looked around and saw a familiar castle-like house.

"Hey!" The smog had grabbed him by the collar and threw him into the castle. " By the looks of where I just threw you, it should be enough to keep you out of commission for a while." The smog grinned to itself and dissipated into the air.

Meanwhile, Danny was flying through the air towards a brick wall. He went intangible just in time and got through the wall just in time. As he hit the floor, he turned back to normal.

**Back at the party…**

"Hey are you SURE Danny's okay?" Kaylynn questioned Sam suspiciously.

Beeping could be overheard as Tucker was madly playing Video Games.

"H-he's FINE! Perfectly fine!" Sam said a little too quickly

Back to wherever Danny is… Ow! Hey, where am I? 

Danny thought. He was in a room full of clocks. Constant ticking, tocking, and even cuckoo clocks could be heard every once in a while. There had to be at least 50 clocks, on the wall (all different types, ticking at different speeds.) and two giant grandfather clocks.

Tick! Tick tick tock tick tock tock

Click click click click click

Cuckoo! Cuckoo! DONG! DONG! DONG! A grandfather clock went off.

Danny started to get a little dizzy.

_The…ticking of the clock…making me weaker…_

Danny started to fall over.

TICK TICK TOCK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK TOCK CLICK CLICK  
CLICK ! BEEP BEEP !

DING DONG DONG DONG!

CUCKOO! CUCKOO!

The noise seemed to be getting louder, as if it realized Danny was there and was trying to bring him down.

He started to collapse. The clock noise was affecting him. He went invisible, his eyes glowed green, and he went back to normal. Something was seriously wrong here.

"Hellpp…" he said weakly before passing out.

Somewhere, somehow, a strange stopwatch's "S" glowed.

"Oh no."


	4. OMG

Dun dun DUN! New chapter!

Disclaimer: yeah. I don't own Danny phantom.

Reviewer: Mina-Chan AMD

Ya, I know its only one reviewer, but its my first story and I'm happy:P

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Oh no." The little "s" on Kaylynn's watch glowed.

"Uh, Sam. I'll be right back, kay?" Kaylie rushed away.

"What?" Sam turned around and saw Kaylynn turn intangible and fly through the walls.

Her eyes widened. "TUCKER, did you just SEE that?" Sam turned to Tucker incredulously.

"Huh?" He was busy playing video games.

_I've gotta go find out what the heck just happened!_ Thought Sam as she ran into the long hallway.

**By Danny…**

Kaylynn flew to the 12th door down, and opened it. She found Danny on the ground, and she kneeled beside him. "Danny! Danny, please wake up!" Kaylynn said nervously. How did he get into the clock room? Unless…

By Sam… 

Sam was running down the hallway and started opening random doors. She opened one and saw a large snake curled up. It opened one eye lazily. Sam quickly shut the door and opened another. A giant clock ticked away slowly. (I'm talkin' refrigerator size!) She closed the door. "Useless!"

**By Danny…**

"C'mon, Danny, get up!"

Danny was slowly regaining consciousness as Kaylynn helped him walk out of the room.

"W-what was that?" Danny questioned weakly.

"I guess I better tell you it all, though who knows what'll happen to the time stream" Kaylynn said guiltily and looked around for a door. It was blue. She opened it, and they both went inside. She shut the door.

They were in a large room, with a window for a roof and two large comfy-looking chairs facing each other. "Sit down Danny, please." Kaylynn pointed to the left chair.

He stumbled over and fell in the chair. "What WAS that? What happened, who ARE you?"

"Calm down, Danny." Said Kaylynn calmly. He just realized that she had her hair different; it was pulled back in two braids. "In that order..That was the clock room. Only people chosen to it can withstand its noise. You got trapped by it, had I not come, you would have stayed in a coma, untouched by time forever. As for who I am… My name is Kaylynn Selena Chost." She smiled. "And.." she turned her hand invisible. " I have ghost powers, like you."

"HEY! I-I don't h-have ghost powers!" Danny said, very nervously.

"I'm not stupid. I know that you turned into a halfa. Behind that tree." Kaylynn said, still calm.

"Fine, but please don't tell anybody! And how did you get your powers?" Danny questioned.

"Ghost snake bite." She pulled up her t-shirt sleeve, revealing two fairly large round red marks on her shoulder. " Ectoplasmic venom injected into my veins." She said.

"Ghost SNAKE bite! Then….does that mean…" Danny realized.

_Sigh _"yes." She said. A strand of green light swirled around her and she transformed into a familiar face.

"YOU! You're that Cobra girl!" Danny got up angrily, but fell over because he was still a little weak.

"Ah…perhaps…" She transformed back to normal. "But you cant tell Sam that I'm the cobra girl and DEFINITELY don't tell Tucker anything that you saw anything." Kaylynn warned.

"What makes you think I wont?"

"This." She plucked out a strand of her hair, and blew it near Danny. It started to move around like a snake, and it bit him.

"Ow! What was that for?' Danny rubbed the tiny puncture mark.

" You will mess up the time stream if you tell them. Besides, they'll know soon enough. And that snake bite will keep you from telling." She said. "I do consider you a friend to me, Danny, but they can't know until the time is right!"

"…whatever.." _It's not like I have a choice_. Danny said reluctantly.

"Aw, come on, let's turn that frown upside down! I've got something special planned for later!" She said cheerfully.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing!" She smiled dangerously.

They both walked out to meet Sam almost trampling them over. "Danny!" Sam said happily.

"Yeah, he just got here! But, I'll go and leave you two alone. By yourselves. With no one else here. Just the two of you. To, I don't know, maybe ask about a certain dance." She grinned and ran away to Tucker.

"What was that about?" Sam wondered. " Well, anyways, she's part ghost like you! I saw her fly through a wall!"

" I know! She told me. Really weird." Danny tried to tell her that she was the cobra girl, but all that came out was a cross between a hiss and a cough.

"Surprising."

"Hcagf!"

"Uh, are you okay?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah.. and about the dance..if, you, uh, w-weren't going with anyone yet if…" Danny started off. " You wanted to go to the dance with me? As friends." Danny said quickly.

Sam blushed "sure! As friends though." Sam agreed.

It was SO obvious that they liked each other!

In the main room… 

"Hey, Tucker!"

"Hey Kaylynn! Where were you?" Tucker asked.

" Getting Danny. He's finally here, with Sam. They are SO obvious!" Kaylynn said.

"Finally! No-one listens when I say that!" Tucker said happily. All was not happy though. Kaylynn could sense the subconscious jealousy in Tucker.

"Um, so Tucker.." Kaylynn scooted closer to Tucker. She needed to complete her mission, after all!

"Uh…"

"I know its kind of sudden, but I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" _Please say yes!_ Kaylynn thought_. You have to!_

Tucker thought about it. _Cool! A girl's asking me to the dance! AND she's cute! What are the chances of that ever happening again?_

" 54,893 to 1." He said out loud

"Uh.."

"Yes!" Tucker said quickly.

"Oh, thank you Tucker!" She went up to Tucker and hugged him.

"Uh, it was nothing?" Tucker blushed a little.

" Now, do you want to get your butt beaten in DOOM:II?"

"Like you could!" Tucker said, and they both started to play the video game.

"Hah! You lost a life!"

By Danny and Sam 

"I think we're lost!" Sam said to Danny.

"No!…..yes. But how do we get out of here?" Said Danny, looking around the long winding hallway. Suddenly, a small grey and orange tabby cat walked by and meowed at them. Then, it walked away.

"Lets follow it!" Sam suggested.

"Why? Its just a cat."

"Well, it does live here. It might be going to the room," Sam said to Danny.

"Good point."

They followed after the cat.

By Kaylynn and Tucker… 

"Mr. Fluffy paws!" Kaylynn set down her remote, and picked up the cat. "Did you help Sam and Danny find us? What a good kitty! What a gooood kitty!" She said in a high-pitched voice.

They stared at her with wide eyes.

"I like cats. By the way… Who's hungry?" "Sure!" they replied. Kaylynn said to the three of them. "And when we're eating… we could watch some.." She pulled a flashlight out of nowhere and held it under her chin. "ScArY MoViEs from the Deeeeep! Muahahahahahah! Hahaha!" She laughed menacingly. They gave her blank stares. "Sooo, anyways, what do you guys want to eat?"

"Meat."

"Veggies."

"Junk food."

"Uh..Okay." She went over to a wall, and pushed it. A small section opened up like a trap door and had a fridge in it. "Help yourselves!" she smiled.

"You have a FRIDGE in your wall? Cool!" said Tucker.

They went over to the fridge, and picked out food. Kaylynn got the living room area ready. "So.." she said once every one was seated down. " How does..The exorcism of Emily rose sound?"

"That's not even on DVD yet! How did you get it?" Tucker said.

" I have connections.." She said slyly

_Yeah, sure. She probably went into the future or something._ Danny thought. He had not forgotten that she had "frozen" time.

She popped the DVD in and they began to watch it.

**Later…**

" Wow. That was…remotely scary. But definitely not scary enough." Sam said.

" Scary? P-Shaw. Have you ever seen the torture chambers in England? I will never look at a screw the same way again." Kaylynn said.

"Okay…what now?" Sam said. They said there for a few seconds, and then Kaylynn said " hee hee.. I know! Follow me!" She pulled a panel up from the floor, and it opened up like another trap door. "Follow me, guys! Its okay." She walked down and turned on a flashlight.

They looked at each other, then followed her reluctantly down a curving stairway.

"That's it! Watch your step! And, we're here!" Kaylynn turned on the light to reveal four beanbag chairs, with a large bottle in the middle.

" No. NO –freakin-way!" Tucker said with a grin on his face

Sam and Danny stared with open mouths. They remembered the last time they had played…

"TRUTH OR DARE! That's right!" Kaylynn grinned.


	5. What's ice cream?

Woop! Next chapter.!

disclaimer: i dont own danny phantom!

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

" Okay! Now who wants to go first….no takers?" Kaylynn looked around.

They had all reluctantly agreed to play, but in the back of their minds they knew it would be fun.

" Okay, then, I'm goin' first!" She spun the bottle and it landed on…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………… …………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..…………( ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………………… ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………… ………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………………… …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………blah……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………!……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………

"Sam! Truth…..or DaRe?" She grinned, and turned to Sam.

" Uhh…Truth?" Sam said. She didn't want to have someone pull a dare like making her kiss Danny!

EVERYONE thought that they were together. _Although, _thought a voice in the back of her mind,_ that wouldn't be so bad, now would it?_ _NO!_ Protested another voice in her head,_ Danny's just a best friend, right? Right?_

"SAM!"

"Oh! Uh, yes?"

"I said, is it true that," she glanced over to Tucker. He nodded his head, smiling. "That at night, your dreams about Danny keep you from sleeping sometimes?"

" Ye—n—I mean I like Danny as a friend!" She shouted finally, her face extremely red. Kaylynn and Tucker broke off in laughter.

_Does Sam seriously dream about me?_ Danny thought._ NO! _A tiny voice in his head contradicted the other thought._She and I are just friends . _

" You guys may think this is funny now,…" Sam said, preparing to spin the bottle. "But so help me if the bottle lands on you." She spun the bottle and it landed on………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………… . "Tucker!" She shouted.

Just then, A blue mist escapedDanny's mouth.

"Hoo, boy! All this truth and daring makes me need to go to the bathroom! I gotta go!" He gave a nervous smile, then ran off.

" Bathrooms down the hall, on the left." Kaylynn said, although Danny was already down the hallway. "what's up with him?" She was playing the act of the fool.

" Uh… I'm sure he's fine! Okay, Tucker!" Sam said quickly, to get off the subject of Danny."Truth or dare?"

" Dare me!" he said bravely.

" I dare you...to spend 10 minutes in a closet with…. Kaylynn! Or at least until Danny comes back!" _ha haa! Revenge is sweet! _

" What!" said Kaylynn.

"Okay!" agreed Tucker.

Kaylynn opened up a random door and she and Tucker stepped inside.

_Well, it won't be that bad! Besides, he's kinda cute._ He thought._ WOAH WOAH WOAH! _Said the buisnessy voice in her head. _You like him as a friend! Remember, you have a mission to complete! No time for loving emotions!_

"uh…so how do you like American school so far?" Tucker asked, breaking the silence in the darkened closet. It was surprisingly empty.

"…it's okay.."

"yeah…"

"it's kinda cold in here." Kaylie said, and went closer by Tucker.

"uh…I-I guess so.." He stuttered nervously.

Danny came down the stairs. "So, what did I miss?" He had had a run in with the box ghost, the annoying thing. _I don't think he'll ever learn!_

" This!" Sam grinned, andopened the door revealing a surprised looking Tucker and Kaylynn who were standing close to each other.

"Haha! Now look who likes who!"

They jumped out of the closet hurriedly." I-its not what… I mean, well… we, uh, it was cold in there!"They finished simotaneously, embarrassed.

"HA!" Danny let out a laugh.

" Just what is so funny, dude? I bet the bottle will land on you!" Tucker grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on…………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………….Danny!

" Oh, boy! Truth or dare, Danny!" Tucker said deviously. He was scheming something, something evil,Danny could tell.

" Uh, D-dare?" He wasn't so sure of this….

Tucker and Kaylynn whispered to each other, between glances at Danny and Sam.Finally, they seemedto agree on something.

"I dare you, Danny, to go up and hug Sam and say 'You're beautiful!'" Tucker finished. Kaylynn was supressing a laugh.

"WHAAT?" Danny's eyes flashed green for a second, but it was too quick for Kaylynn to notice.

" Do I see a little bit of embarrassment?" Tucker joked. Kaylynn was collapsed on the ground laughing.

"Fine, fine…" he walked up to Sam, and reluctantly hugged her. " You're…beautiful." He said in a small voice...

"…And I captured it all on video on my PDA!" Tucker was saying to Kaylynn, and showed her it.

"Cool!"

" You WHAT? ARRRGh! It –w-was just a dare!" Danny tackled Tucker, and glared at him. " You better not put that online!" He started whacking him with the bean bag chair.

_Well, that wasn't so bad.._ Sam thought to herself. _JUST. A. FRIEND! _Another little voice yelled.

**Later, where dares have taken place that involve dancing like a chicken, kissing a snake, backwash, chocolate and doing many other things, it is 6:00 AM and Kaylynn is showing them their rooms.**

"Woo! That was fun!" Kaylynn said. " Anyways, boys, here is your room!" he showed them a dark blue room with a high roof, and two beds.

"There is also a bathroom where you can change into your Pj's on the right."

"Cool!" Said Tucker and he jumped on the bed,and itmade a sloshing noise. It was a waterbed, his favorite kind..

" Thanks, Kaylynn!" Said Danny.

"Yup! If you need anything just holler!" she shut the door. As soon and she and Sam were enough away from the door down the hallway, Kaylynn stated " you like him, don't you?"

" What? N-no! What made you… I.. , of course..No!" Said Sam, nervously.

" Of course you don't!" Kaylie said very sarcasically, and rolled her eyes.

. They finally got to their rooms. They had two big waterbeds, too, with canopies over the top of them.

"Ya! A nice bed! Banzai!" Kaylynn did a cannonballon her waterbed, and it sloshed around in wave-ish ridges.. Once they were settled, Kaylynn said " You might want to re-think that thing about liking Danny…you two were with each other in times past.."

"Huh?."

"Goodnight."

**In the Boy's room.**

As soon as the two friends were settled down in their beds, Tucker said, " Guess what, Danny? She asked me to the dance! I can't believe it!"

" Kaylynn? That's a first." Danny said back. He remembered back to when time was frozen. The man had told her to ask Tucker to the dance. _Maybe it was more than that_. He thought._ They seemed pree-ty cozy in that closet._ He chuckled to himself.

"I'm guessing you asked Sam to the dance?" Tucker said slyly.

Danny glared at him. "Goodnight, Tucker!"

**Later….again..**

_I can't sleep! _Danny lay awake restlessly in bed. _I do trust her, its just.._ He went ghost without making a sound, and hoped Tucker didn't notice. He was already dead asleep. _It l__ooks like she's hiding something._ He flew away, still careful not to wake Tucker. He got in the hallway, and saw the tons of doors. He opened a random one, and saw a room full of cats. One opened its eyes and mewed at him.

He closed it and opened another one, which wasa room full of turning gears. On the ceiling, ground, and everywhere. _Now this looks interesting._ He flew down and walked around the room, and saw a gear that cought his eye, so he touched it. Much to his surprise, it sent out a projection.

"This is the file of accomplished missions as of 5-10-X7" a mechanical voice announced.

_Whoa! Missions, this must have been what that guy was talking about_. Danny did not forget about time freezing. 

" Influencing Jack Fenton's interest in ghosts?"

A picture of a young Jack getting attacked by a weird looking blob of a ghost appeared. Eventually it flew away, cackling at him." I'll get you! I'm going to hunt ghosts like you!" he screamed, shaking his fist at the ghost.

"Mission completed"

_What the heck? So this is why my dad's so obsessed with ghosts! _Danny thought. _It must've been Kaylynn! I think…_

The mechanical voice continued..

" Setting off the ghost portal?"

The image then showed Vlad Masters as a teenager with an angry face and a scowl, in the hospital with his whole face bandaged up.

" Mission completed."

_It was HER? SHE caused one of my greatest enemies!_ Danny's hands flared up with ectoplasmic energy as he got angry. The voice continued.

" Stopping Phantom from being eliminated?"

It showed a big blackish fog type thing with red eyes and white fangs cackling evilly, and Danny in a clear container, not moving.

" ..in progress."

It made a beeping noise, then flickered off.

Danny fell to the ground, and turned back to human._ W..what was that? _He sat on the ground for a while, awestruck at what he just saw. Was that him…in the jar? No! It couldn't be true. He puzzled over that for a while, when he saw a little green snake. It hissed at him, then slithered away, rather fast.

_Oh no. _Danny flew through the walls to his room.

_If this is what I think it is, then—_

"H-hello, Kaylynn!" He grinned. But he knew he was in sooo deep. He had flown to his bed to find an angry looking Kaylynn, her eyes flashing white and her forked tongue flicking in and out of her mouth.

" Do you know what you just did? Snooping around my house!" She hissed, and stepped dangerously close to Danny. " Do you even know—do you even think about what you do to the timeline?"

" I-uh…I-its not what it looks like! I can e-explain!" he said very nervously.

She just bared her fangs at Danny, and held her finger onto Danny's forehead, and the last thing he felt before blacking out was a shock throughout his body, and a bright blue light.

**Morning…**

" I DIDN'T MESS IT UP!"

Danny awoke with a start. He looked around. He was in his bed, and it had to be at least 10:30. _Did I just dream all of this?_

"Hey, Tuck? Are you awake?" Danny walked over to Tucker's bed and shook him.

He groggily woke up and put on his glasses. "What did you wake me up for?"

"Did you just see that?"

"Wh-aaaaat?" Tucker yawned in the middle of the word.

" Kaylynn zapped me..or something."

" Dude, I think you were dreaming."

"Yeah…I guess." _Hmmm.. Maybe I was dreaming._ They decided, after waking up a little bit, to head downstairs to see what Kaylynn and Sam were up to. They were watching T.V., and eating various kinds of dounuts.

" Hephth yoserphs!"Kaylynn said with a mouthful of dounuts.

"Thanks!" Tucker sat down and ate some donuts.

" Hey, Kaylynn?" Danny was going to question her about last night.

" Yes, Danny?" She looked around at him and gave him a tiny smile.

"Ah, nothing." He sat down and helped himself to some chocolate doughnuts.

**The day went on, and eventually, the three friends left.**

" See you at school, guys!" Kaylynn waved to her new friends. She shut the door.

_Meddling Phantom! _She thought angrily. _Lets hope this doesn't do anything too serious…better not tell 'works about it. _Kaylie began the tiring walk down the cold hallway.

"So, Danny, any luck on that riddle? The dance is Monday, you know!" Stated Sam as they were walking away from the castle.

" Well, its going to happen at the dance, so…hmm…. the old friends curse… Who's my old friend?" Asked Danny.

"Well, it sounds weird, but… I would say me and Tucker. You've know us forever…" Sam said.

" Well, how could WE put a "curse" on you?" Tucker added, jokingly..

The three talked on and on about the riddle, but to no avail.

"Hmm.. Desiree! She could grant a wish!" Danny shouted suddenly.

" You're right, but isn't she in the ghost zone?" Tucker said.

" Yeah… who knows what that crazy cobra was talking about." Danny muttered.

"Well, here's my block. See you guys later!" Tucker waved to the two of them, and went down the street.

" Hey Danny?"

" Yes, Sam?"

" Kaylynn said something weird last night to me….uh,… she said we were together in times past. P-pretty weird, huh?" Sam said.

"eh heh…yeah..weird.." Danny said.

_**!AKWARD PAUSE!**_

"well, uh…yeah."

"heh.. Bye!"

"yeah! Bye!"

_Well, that was random. And strange. Of course, she did stop time, so… maybe she's been back in time…?_

Time went on, and eventually it was Monday, the day of the dance.

_Danny had better be figuring out that riddle! _Kaylynn thought angrily. She saw that Danny was doodling as Mr. Lancer talked.

Just then, Danny remembered something. _wait! I forgot to figure out that riddle! And today's the day of the Dance! _Danny worried. He passed a note to Sam, and she picked it up and read it:

_Did you figure out anything about the riddle?_

She wrote back:

_No! and the Dance's today.._

He wrote back:

_I know! And did you know Kaylynn asked Tucker to the dance?_

_NO! oh my god! _

**I think she likes me!**

_Tucker? What, did you hold her hostage or something?_

**Ha ha, very funny. >:P**

_**Hey, can I join in on this? **_

_Kaylynn? How are all these people getting a hold of the note?_

_**Hey, I snuck it away from Sam!**_

_Wait, hold on to the note, I think Lancer sees us!._

………..

_okay…I think he didn't see us._

_**Soooo Danny.. you asked Sam to the dance, right?**_

_WHAT!_

_**Hee hee! And I asked Tucker! **_

_I know._

_**By the way, what's with this riddle that you guys are talking about?**_

_( what is she talking about, she already knows!)_ Danny thought angrily, but he was powerless to say anything.

_It was a thing for…Extra Credit Danny needed to do._

_**Oh. By the way, what time is the dance? I forgot.**_

_I think its at 8:00…_

Just then, the bell rang for the next class, and they all left.

School went on slowly, as school often does. Eventually, it was lunch. (Here are all the other classes in a nutshell—Learn, Learn, Work, Work, Blah, Blah, Bored, Bored.)

"yes! It is finally lunch! The life-saving break in school!" Kaylie said happily, as the four of them walked towards the cafeteria.

" and better yet, today they have ice cream!" Tucker added.

Kaylynn gave him a confused look. " 'ice cream?' What's ….ice cream?"

"you know….ice cream…cold..made of milk? Ring a bell?" Sam said, slightly sarcastic.

"no. I've had gelato from Italy…but that's another story. So what does this 'ice cream' taste like?"

"It comes in different flavors. Have you seriously not had Ice cream before?" Danny asked her incredulously.

"no."

"well, I'm sure we could fix that!" Tucker said, as they were getting into line. Unfortunately, they had run into Dash and his posse of idiots.

"hey Fenton! Outta the way!" Dash pushed Danny roughly out of the line. "hah! Looser!" They took his place in line.

Sam helped Danny up.

"why do you guys let him bully you around like that! I would totally just punch him in the face!" Kaylynn said angrily.

"well, there's really nothing you can do. Dash would just beat you up, or something like that, plus, he's got the other jocks on his side, too." Tucker said, a little sadly.

"Well, there is something I can do!" Kaylynn stood up, and put on an angry face. "HEY! DASH!"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

after loosing the inspiration, gaining it again, getting bored, and starting another fanfiction, i have finally finished the 5th chapter!

ive noticed that no one is reviewing..(except Mina-Chan AMD!) but i am going to continue,

because ive got this story stuck in my head, and i just wanna finish it!

anyways, thanks for reading! R&R!


End file.
